pretty_little_liarsfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
Pamiętnik Alison
Pamiętnik Alison był czymś, co Alison DiLaurentis posiadała zanim zniknęła. Zawierał on wszystkie sekrety dziewczyn. Po jej zniknięciu, pamiętnik trafił do Mony, stąd też dziewczyna znała wszystkie sekrety pozostałych Kłamczuch. Kiedy Spencer i Mona przybywają do Pokoju 2 w Los Woods Resort, Spencer znajduje ową książkę i przegląda ją. Zauważa też opakowanie po gumie miętowej i domyśla się, że to Mona jest "A". W "Will The Circle Be Unbroken?", we wspomnieniu Spencer Alison mówi tak, jakby miała więcej niż jeden pamiętnik. Mona miała większość zdjęć z pamiętnika Alison na swoim iPadzie. W "Now You See Me, Now You Don't", Hanna znajduje inny pamiętnik Alison w kryjówce A. Jest on pełen historii o dziewczynach, a także innych osobach. Niestety, jest zapisany szyfrem. Wpisy w pamiętniku Alison Pierwsza strona : Drogi Pamiętniku, : Sekrety są wszędzie na świecie. KAŻDY ma coś do ukrycia, nawet rodzice, woźni, czy szkolni uczniowie. : Gdyby pentagon miał swój sekret, Rosewood High byłoby nim. Będę zachowywać się, jak reżyser, bo znam je wszystkie. Druga strona : W prawdzie, to nie będzie tyle, co pamiętnik, a zapisek wszystkich sekretów. : Muszę śledzić każdego z ich brudnymi sekretami. W ten sposób, będę mogła wykorzystać je przeciwko nim samym i wyzbyć się nudy w tym małym miasteczku. : P.S. Pamiętniku, myślę, że to jest ... odnosi się do ... grupy ... to osoba ... może bardziej ... nonsens. Data nie pokazana ''' :Wiktoria ... mnie dzisiaj w ... o przysługę i cieszę się, że zrobiłam. W końcu mam szansę ustalić rzeczy ... '''25 października, sobota :Właśnie odkryłam, że będzie impreza Halloweenowa w tym roku u Noela. Może powinnam pomyśleć o jakiejś zabawie z dziewczynami. Oczywiście, muszę być ostrożna, jeśli chodzi o Spencer. Ona jest zawsze najmądrzejsza z nas wszystkich. Muszę pomyśleć o czymś dobrym, nie może odkryć, co zamierzam. Muszę też się spotkać ... by zdobyć fałszywy dowód. 26 października, niedziela :Spędziłam cały dzień na zakupach i kupiłam uroczą sukienkę! Mogłam kupić parę idealnych par butów, ale znalazłam najlepsze w ostatnim sklepie, którym byłam. Wszyscy w szkole będą mi zazdrościć, jeśli jeszcze tego nie robią. A za tydzień już będę miała nowe, najlepsze ubrania z najnowszych kolekcji. Będzie świetnie popatrzeć, jak wszyscy mi zazdroszczą! 29 października, środa :Jest nowa dziewczyna w mieście. Wpadłam na nią w sklepie z kostiumami. Ma na imię Jenna. Szukała peruki, chciała być Gagą. Nie na mojej zmianie. Interesuje mnie. Dobrze czy źle? Wiedziała już, kim jestem, co nie jest zaskakujące. W jakiś sposób zdobyła zaproszenie na imprezę u Noela Kahna. Będę musiała mieć na nią oko. Moje plany, by zmotywować masywną Hannę do ogolenia jej głowy spaliły na panewce. Spencer stanęła w obronie Hanny. Nieźle. Spencer ... to powód dla którego wybrałam ją. W jasnym świetle, ja ... straciłam parę kalorii ...] starając się ... 30 października, czwartek :Tata Arii zdradza jej mamę. Kocham to! Znaczy, to jest okropne dla Arii, ale ja jestem za problemami. Nie ma szansy, by Aria powiedziała swojej mamie prawdę. Pan Montgomery przemówi jej do rozsądku, by tego nie robiła. Wiedziałam to! Nie ma odwagi mu się postawić, dlatego ją wybrałam. Znam pana Montgomery'ego ... widział mnie tam. Notatka dla samej siebie: ... użyć tego. Wisi mi ... Ale co mogę zrobić ... nim? Jest śliczny, ale... starszy. ... Ella? :Emily i Ben spali ze sobą ... : strona dołączyć ... klub. Jeden w tył, trzy do przodu. :Ktoś zostawił lalkę voodoo na werandzie. Powiedzmy, że tchórz, a nie ktoś ... To jest przerażające, jak diabli. Przyznaję. Jeśli to jest ta sama osoba, która wysłała mi ostatnio wiadomość ... kto ... stoi 27 sierpnia :Wyglądał, jak mały zagubiony króliczek. A może bardziej wycofany w róg. Zapytałam po raz drugi o zapłatę. Ta sama kwota. Nieźle, no nie? Myślę, że w końcu zmięknie. Rozwód, alimenty, wspomaganie dzieci - to wszystko będzie więcej kosztować niż zapłacenie mi małej sumy pieniędzy. W ten sposób, będzie mógł zatrzymać swoją rodzinę i dzieci! Oboje wygramy, jeśli o mnie chodzi. :Powiedziałam mu, że wolałabym z nim nie rozmawiać ... ale to będzie cię kosztować ... kiedy mu powiedziałam, chciałam ... to samo ... : Nienazwana strona (Napisana przez "A") :Spieszcie się, dziewczęta. '' :''Nic tu nie ma. :''-A '' Galeria 2013-08-28 14-00-41.jpg|Inny pamiętnik Alison File:Diary.png|Sekret Hanny Nawigacja Kategoria:Obiekty Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:A do Z